1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a drawing processing device, an image output apparatus, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A mechanism of drawing processing is used to print out with an image forming apparatus such as a printer or to display on an image display apparatus having a display device such as a CRT or an LCD (liquid crystal display) based on electronic data that is created using a document creation tool such as word-processing software, drawing creation software, etc., for example.
In output processing, usually, drawing processing (also called rendering or rasterizing) is performed for image data in accordance with output units (for example, one page or one screen) before the output processing. For example, a printer processes various drawing commands output from a document creation apparatus such as a personal computer and develops the drawing commands into image data being represented by arrangement of pixels that can be printed on the printer.
In the drawing processing, various types of processing responsive to the various drawing commands are performed from time when the drawing commands output from a host apparatus such as a document creation apparatus is received to time when the drawing commands are developed into image data being represented by arrangement of pixels that can be output on an image output apparatus.